


geborgenheit

by horny_algae (algae_dad)



Series: Dom Chloe AU (let my boy be loved) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Chloe, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multilingual Character, No Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Subspace, Touch-Starved, aftermath of (consensual!) violence, but good thing chloe a snacc ;))), except no hurt.... just comfort, im so sorry, why is sub luci a tag and not dom chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algae_dad/pseuds/horny_algae
Summary: geborgenheit, german: the feeling of security that comes from being with loved onesLucifer has been taken apart by so many, but Chloe is the first he trusts to put him back together.or: Chloe takes care of Luci after a scene





	geborgenheit

It was their fourth big scene. Or fifth, he isn't really sure. His brain is so much mulch at this point and he's honestly surprised he's still thinking at all.

“You did so good, Luci,” Chloe says, untying his restraints and immediately rubbing lotion into the chafed skin underneath, “so good. I'm proud of you, yeah?”

Lucifer is currently melted into the bed he was tied to, but he gives her an appreciative grunt in response. Before, these kinds of praises would make him freeze, slam his defenses back up and try desperately to pretend there isn't an emotional bone in his body, but now he gives into the warmth of her words and hands as she massages all over his arms and legs, bringing blood flow back to his extremities. She then switches to his back, spreading a soothing ointment onto the few light welts she'd left there. When her hands trail down to his rear, his breath hitches, still tingling with overstimulation from the treatment she'd given him. So Chloe slows her movements, applying the ointment in light circles on each cheek, avoiding applying pressure or even getting near his abused hole.

“Let's roll you on your side now, huh bud? I need to clean your stomach; d’you think you could help me with that?” Her voice is soft, no trace left of her demanding orders from earlier, but Lucifer is still compelled to comply. His limbs are like jelly but, with her help, he lays on his side, careful not to rest on his sore backside. As she grabs a washcloth to clean the mess he's made on his stomach and the sheets, he can't help but look at her in wonderment. That a human, a pure,  _ good _ human can take care of him with such reverence never ceases to amaze him.

He makes eye contact with Chloe as she wipes sweat and come from his abdomen, and adoration shines in his eyes. “ _ Ya habib alby, _ Detective.” he whispers, and she lights up at his voice. It appears he can still bring light, sometimes. She drops the used towel with the pile of sweaty silk ties

“Hey, Lucifer. It's nice to hear you; you with me now?” Her hands cup his face and there's a smile in her voice as well as on her face. He closes his eyes and gives a noncommittal hum, wiggling his hand in a ‘so-so” motion. She snorts and pats his cheek once, “I'll rephrase: are you with it enough to drink some water, maybe eat some fruit?” 

He hums again, before deciding his throat is awfully dry. He turns down the fruit, though; being here with her makes him feel quite full enough. His wonderful detective has, of course, prepared for this, and produces a water bottle out of thin air. She helps him sip at it, then sets it aside. Without being asked, she reaches under the bed and grabs his blanket: the soft downy one that on his worse nights he can pretend is the wings of his siblings. Tonight, it's the warm precursor to cuddling with Chloe and he accepts it readily. Once he's properly cocooned himself, he tugs gently at her arm. She shakes her head with fond exasperation before joining him in bed, surrounding him in the way she knows he craves after a tough scene. The devil may not be many things people expect him to be, but he is definitely a little spoon.

Lucifer nuzzles himself into the bed,  _ their _ bed, as Chloe switches on a Spanish medical drama just bordering on telenovela status. He occasionally launches sleepy complaints at the characters, sometimes in English and sometimes in Spanish, and she engages in the banter a little bit before telling him to go to sleep. Like he was waiting for her permission, he's asleep in seconds. She reaches for her phone and shoots a quick text to Dan: feel free to drop Trixie back off in the morning. Right now she has someone else to take care of.

\--

What comes in the morning is Lucifer's least-favorite part of the new dynamic in their relationship: the debriefing. After a few unfortunate incidents where he let issues he had with her domination fester, on the request of Dr. Linda they talk about what each of them liked during the scene, and what they didn't enjoy as much.

As always, Chloe starts, “I loved tying you up and using the flogger, and I really loved how you came just from me using the riding crop,” Lucifer is blushing a little at this point. Not because they're talking about sex, of course; sex is his most comfortable wheelhouse. But because she's  _ praising _ him for falling apart, for losing control. She continues, “the only thing I didn't like as much was not being able to see your face.”

Lucifer shifts in his seat, adjusting the robe he's wearing more times than he really needs to. It's his turn. “I thoroughly enjoyed the crop, of course.” he says after a moment, but then he doesn't continue

Chloe sighs and grabs his hand, “It's alright to say what you like, and what you want.” 

He huffs, “Yes, yes, I know, no need to go all Dr. Linda on me. I rather liked you… ordering me to orgasm, as well.” 

“Alright, and was there anything you didn't like?” she knows as well as he does that this is his least favorite part; not just because it involves critiquing her, but because he has to admit he has limits.

“I… I like being punished, love it in fact, but. I'd prefer if you didn't use ‘bad’ to describe me, even in role-play.” As soon as he finishes, Chloe smiles, beaming with pride in him.

“Alright, I can definitely do that. You wanna make breakfast now?”

“ _ Dad _ yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya habib alby: Love of my heart (an arabic saying of endearment)
> 
> i couldnt believe that i posted dom/sub without aftercare who Am I. to rectify that hears pure aftercare. I aint gonna apologize aftercare is the most important part!!!!  
> i have a bunch of fics i should be writing but theyre all Emotionally Draining so if anyone wants to see something else in this lil universe, any kinks ;))) or the scene that was so hard on poor luci here ;))))))))))))   
> why am i like this. anyways yeah feel free to request my guidelines are as follows: has to be this pairing (could be other people involved or be solo/only one of them with others so long as deckerstar is still there), no sexual age play or slave play, nothing noncon, and in general no Drama (like cheating or someone dying or anything like that). go wild, u can like message me??? idk if messaging even exists on this website my tumblr is algea-dad u can message me there but putting it in the comments is chill too just in case ur '''embarrassed'''' pm is an option. i reserve the right to reject ur requests or flat out ignore them but as long as u stay in these guidelines ill prolly be down


End file.
